


Kings, Queens, and In-Betweens

by sunkelles



Series: Femslash February 2016 [4]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, Alternate Universe - Medieval, F/F, Femslash, Femslash February, High Fantasy, Same Sex Marriage, Sister-Sister Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-10
Updated: 2016-02-10
Packaged: 2018-05-14 16:45:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5750641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunkelles/pseuds/sunkelles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>To cement her sister's reign, Princess Reyna is married off to the Crown Princess of Athens.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kings, Queens, and In-Betweens

**Author's Note:**

> King and queen are not gendered terms in this au. King always refers to the ruler of the country, while queen refers to the king’s spouse. They are genderless positions that can be held by anyone. 
> 
> Based heavily on Westeros (asoiaf, got) but not enough to warrant tagging it a Westeros AU or anything,

Reyna takes a deep breath, and tries to calm herself down as runs her hand absently over her braid. She has to do this. She has no other choice, so she might as well calm down. 

“You look beautiful,” Hylla says. Reyna turns to meet her, and she hopes that the fear on her face doesn’t show. Her sister’s face softens, and for a moment she seems young again, younger than she’s looked since she had to put on the king’s crown. 

“Thank you,” Reyna murmurs, saying the words but not really meaning them. 

“I’m sorry, Reyna,” she says, “I’m sorry-“ She tries to continue, but Reyna cuts her off. 

“Don’t apologize,” Reyna says with a sort of steel in her tone that she learned from her time in court, “I know what must be done.” When their father, the king of Bellonia died, he left two heirs to the throne: his daughters. Hylla became king, but the lords and surrounding kings still questioned her reign. Bellonia had always passed to the oldest male heir, or to a woman’s husband. Hylla was the heir, and planned to wed a boy far beneath her with the stipulation that she remain the true ruler of Bellonia, with him as queen. 

This created a problem with the lords of her kingdom who could not bear the thought of a woman on the king’s throne, and the ones who mourned the loss of an alliance between two great houses. But a marriage with the Chases of Olympia could solve everything. King Athena was one of the most respected rulers in all the land, and her heir, the Crown Princess Annabeth, was respected for her cleverness and skill with a sword. Her second born, the Prince Malcolm, was less well-known but still well-respected. After his wedding, he was expected to carry on the family bloodline. 

Reyna was not fearful of her marriage to Annabeth Chase, and she understood why she has to do it. She just has some qualms with being used like a pawn in a chess game, though she always knew her marriage would be arranged for political reasons.  She is thankful that Hylla has promised her to another woman. When making betrothals, people’s sexual preferences are often taken into account, but they aren’t always the deciding factor. In politics, sometimes one must do whatever is best for their country. 

“I will apologize anyway,” Hylla says, and there is sympathy in her deep brown eyes. Reyna rolls her eyes, but is grateful that her sister king does not see. 

“I know how you must feel,” her sister says, but it sounds almost patronizing. It makes Reyna’s blood boil.

“I never wished to be married off, used as a political bargaining tool,” she says, “If there were any other way, I would not do this. I swear, Rey. But I need allies, or we will lose the throne of Bellonia, and our father’s legacy.” 

“I understand, Hylla,” Reyna says, her anger starting to boil, “I’m not a child! “

“I know,” Hylla says, “You are a grown, wonderful woman.” Hylla passes her the looking glass, and Reyna can see her own face. She no longer looks like a child. Her hair is braided to the side in a style more elaborate than she normally wears. The golden diadem glistens upon her dark brown hair, and the white, frilly gown is a stunning contrast to her dark skin and hair. She feels beautiful, and for a moment, she does not miss the chain mail that normally adorns her. 

“Do you think that I will be happy?” Reyna asks, looking her sister in the eyes. She does not know if she wants the truth, but she asks anyways. 

“Yes,” Hylla says softly, and the words do not sound like a lie, “and I think that your wife would very much like to spar with you.” Reyna sends her sister one last smile, and they step out of the dressing chambers, ready for the wedding that awaits.

 

The wedding passes in a blur, and other than the initial shock of seeing her gorgeous bride in her black wedding gown, Reyna does not remember most of it. Time seems to skip ahead to the feast. Her wife’s blonde hair seems to glow against her black dress, and Annabeth sweeps her up for a dance as King Athena and King Hylla toast the union of their two nations. 

“I can’t believe we’re wed,” Annabeth tells her, hands finding themselves on Reyna’s hip. Reyna can’t either. It was so sudden and unexpected, and now they’re wed without ever even speaking before. It’s odd, that Reyna didn’t even know her wife was the same height as her until this moment. 

“I know,” Reyna says, as the music swells around them. She doesn’t know what to say to this woman that just became her wife. They’re to eventually rule a kingdom together, but they don’t know a thing about each other. Reyna’s not sure where to start. 

Annabeth doesn’t start with talking, but instead with dancing. The other woman is a good dancer, and they twirl around the dancefloor, in sync in their movements if not in their thoughts. They dance for the rest of the feast, until King Athena finally calls the feast to a close. 

“Don’t have too much fun,” King Athena says with a wink, and Reyna can hear Queen Frederick groan. Annabeth blushes as she takes Reyna’s hand. 

“I’ll show you the way to our chambers,” she says. They glide through the hallways of the palace, and Reyna is still nearly in a trance. She hasn’t fully processed the fact that she is married, and the wine and adrenaline are still affecting her. Annabeth opens up the oak door, and reveals the large bed. Annabeth sits down at the foot of it, and awkwardly looks to Reyna. Reyna closes the door and steps inside. 

“We don’t have to consummate,” Annabeth says quickly, as though she’s been waiting to say it for hours, “we can fake it if you want.”  

“No,” Reyna says, her breath hitching her throat, “I’m actually looking forward to that part.” Reyna shifts her legs awkwardly, trying to apply some pressure to that awful itch between her legs. Annabeth blushes, but she charges forward with her full strength and feigned confidence. 

“We’d better get going then,” she says, and she hesitantly kisses Reyna. Reyna kisses her back fiercely. 

  
They fall against the bed afterwards, Annabeth’s blonde head lying on Reyna’s stomach. The future king and queen of Athens, lying together in a warm, cozy puddle. Reyna thinks that this marriage might not end up being that bad. They’ll have more time to get to know each other, in more than one way. 


End file.
